1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device which shoots a subject and outputs image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional technique of applying color adjustment to the image data has been known.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-32699 (hereinafter, Patent Document 1), discloses the technique of setting in advance a color adjustment value for each of a plurality of representative colors and performing the color adjustment for each representative color.
Moreover, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 10-224647 (hereinafter, Patent Document 2), for example, discloses the technique of applying the color adjustment to moving image data.
However, direct sunlight and shade is different in color temperature. Therefore, if there are portions corresponding to both of direct sunlight and shadow in an image area, unevenness of the color temperature occurs in the image area. In this case, there will be color temperature difference between the portion corresponding to the direct sunlight and the portion corresponding to the shade in a single subject.
Further, at photographing at night or inside the room, the unevenness of color temperature is also likely to occur in the same image area because different kinds of lights such as fluorescent light, bulb, sunlight coming through the window and so on are present in a mixed, complicated manner. Also in this case, the portions of the single subject will have different colors depending on the positions of the portions in the image area.
In case of a moving image, in particular, the unevenness of color temperature and its unnaturalness is very conspicuous because the point at which the color of the subject varies is reproduced as the moving image.